Keeping Secrets
by coolchic79260
Summary: *Sequel To Vegas Love* It's been one week since Laura and John got married but what happens when Triple H finds out? No Flames Please


_Me: Hey guys here is the Sequel to Vegas Love and this has Hunter's Reaction lol Dun Dun Dun! What will it be? I would like to thank cenarko1986, MusicIsLife2, and Miss-RKO for reviewing Vegas Love :D :D You guys Rock :D :D Oh and this has some lines from Chapter 31 of Closer To The Edge (Mostly Laura and John talking to Carrie) So just letting you guys know. Well on with the Story :D :D :D :D And Please don't flame guys._

"Ok so how are we going to hide being married from Dad?" Laura asked as her and John arrived for Raw the next week

"Take off the Wedding rings?" John suggested as they walked in his locker room

"Nah I like mine." Laura smiled "How about we wear gloves."

"You know I don't wear Gloves." John said as he got ready for tonight and as he changed Laura eyed him up and down and he smiled "See anything you like?"

"More like Love." Laura smirked as she got close to him and started a make out session with him

"Cena are you in here?" Hunter asked as he knocked on the door and Laura and John quickly broke the kiss

"Yeah come in." John said quickly as he and Laura put their ring hands in their pockets and Hunter walked in

"I don't know what I was interrupting but I don't want to know." Hunter said covering his eyes

"Dad it's exactly what you and Stephanie do so don't act like a child." Laura said sounding annoyed

"Hey! I don't want to see my daughter and her boyfriend do stuff that I do to Stephanie." Hunter said

"Ewwwww thanks for the thoughts dad now when I'm with John I'll think of you and Stephanie." Laura said sounding grossed out

"Good." Hunter smirked "Maybe you won't have a baby with him." He said pointing at John

"I love him though and I want a family with him." Laura said hugging him

"Yeah yeah." Hunter said "Anyway Cena you got a segment with Bret, Carrie, Alberto and Ricardo which will lead to a match with those two with you teaming up with Carrie and Bret the Special Guest Referee."

"Alright." John said nodding his head

"Hey dad I got a couple of questions." Laura said "Can I change my name from Laura Helmsley to Laura Cena?" and Hunter's eyes widened

"What's going on between you guys?" He asked quickly

"Nothing I just want my ring name changed to Cena what's wrong with that?" Laura asked

"I just think something is going on that's all. And I'm going to find out." Hunter said pointing Daggers at John and Laura "I'm watching you." He said as he left

"That was close." John said "Laura you almost gave it away."

"Just by wanting my ring name changed to Cena? I was going to change it anyway he was going to find out about that one way or another." Laura said shrugging her shoulders

"You're trying to get us found out aren't you?" John asked as he laughed

"No I'm not." She said quickly

"Looks like my Segment is next Alberto said he retired Adam and now Carrie is pissed." John said as he kissed Laura "See you in a few."

"Ok." Laura smiled as John left the room and she smiled "Good thing Carissa can keep a secret." She smiled referring to her best friend Carissa Hickenbottom known as Carissa Michaels in the ring "I'll see her right now." She smiled as she left John's locker room and saw Carissa eying John Morrison "You know he's still with Melina and won't leave her right?"

"A Girl can dream right?" Carissa asked as she smiled and Laura rolled her eyes

"Anyway I got news." Laura smiled "Remember when John and I had an appearance in Vegas?"

"Yeah?" Carissa asked then her eyes widened and she realized what Laura was going to say "You didn't!" She yelled

"I did." Laura smiled happily showing her the ring on her finger

"That is so cool who was drunk?" Carissa asked happily then Laura stood there for a minute before smacking the back of her head

"Way to ruin a moment Carissa." Laura said as she crossed her arms

"Sorry but when you get married in Vegas people are usually drunk." Carissa said

"Well we weren't it was my Idea I love John so much." Laura said

"And you didn't invite me?" Carissa asked pretending to be hurt "Some best friend you are."

"Hey we had to keep it from everyone especially dad." Laura said

"Wait Uncle Hunter doesn't even know?" Carissa asked in shock "Laura you can get in trouble for this."

"I don't care I love John and my dad won't keep me away from him." Laura said

"The things you would do for love…and to piss off your dad." Carissa smiled hugging Laura "You're a good person Laura." She said pretending to cry

"Thank you." Laura smiled as she pretended to cry herself "Now I need to find my husband." She smiled

"Later bestie." Carissa smiled as Laura walked away

"Hey Laura can you come over here for a minute?" Carrie asked as Laura walked over to her, John and Bret

"What's up Carrie?" Laura asked as she walked over to them

"You two got married didn't you?" Carrie asked as she saw a ring on Laura's finger as well

"No we didn't." John and Laura said quickly

"You did." Bret said

"John you promised you wouldn't tell anyone." Laura whined

"They saw the ring on my finger." John said

"When did you guys get married?" Carrie asked

"We went to Vegas last week." John and Laura said admitting defeat

"Please don't tell my dad we did it because we knew he wouldn't want us to be married." Laura begged with her life "Please don't."

"Don't worry we won't." Carrie smiled "I think it's great you guys are married. Not in the way I like it but still congratulations guys."

"Thank you." John smiled

"And I promise I won't tell Hunter." Carrie smiled more

"Thank you Carrie thank you." Laura smiled as she hugged Carrie tightly

"Anytime." Carrie smiled "Does this mean your changing your name to Cena?"

"Both in the ring and in real life." Laura smiled "My dad will think it's just in the ring though."

"That's good." Carrie smiled as Brandon and Jasmine walked over to them

"I need back up against Mike." Brandon said

"Alright." Carrie smiled "I'll see you guys in a few."

"Later Carrie." Laura smiled as Carrie, Brandon and Jasmine walked away "She's good." Laura said quickly

"But won't tell a secret that's what I respect about her." John smiled

"Carrie can but…" Laura said pointing at Bret

"I won't tell your dad but he'll find out sooner or later." Bret said as he put his hands in his pockets

"Thank you Bret." John smiled

"And I doubt dad will find out this soon." Laura smiled "Later maybe but not this soon."

"Then you guys don't know Hunter as well as I do then." Bret said as he walked away

"I seriously hope not." Laura said as her and John walked back to his locker room. "By The way I told Carissa about us."

"I so called you doing that." John said as he laughed and they walked back in their locker room and he and Laura sat down

"She is my sister for life." Laura smiled "Like our dads are brothers for life."

"Like Fathers like Daughters." John smiled as he put his arm around Laura and they saw that Brandon beat Mike

"If I had power over the Divas I would make Danica be in match's every week." Laura smiled as she laughed

"She does need to wrestle in one on one matches more often." John said "She's always had Mike to hide behind."

"Well that will stop soon." Laura smirked "I know it will."

"Well we better meet up with Carrie then." John said getting up and holding out his hand and Laura smiled and blushed and took it and they walked to the ring. "Hey Carrie." He smiled as she walked up to them

"Hey guys ready to go?" Carrie asked

"Oh yeah Bret's out there and I'm gearing up to kick Alberto's ass." John said

"Same here so don't forget we're going to have to share him." Carrie said "Don't forget every person for his or herself Sunday."

"I remember." John said as his theme played and he, Carrie and Laura walked out

"The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by Laura Cena the team of John Cena and One Half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the World Champion Carrie Wilson!" Justin Announced

When John, Carrie and Laura got in the ring Laura hugged Cena happily then waited for Alberto and Ricardo. When Ricardo came out he introduced Alberto then he went out and went to the ring with him and got in and Laura left the ring then the match started with Alberto and Carrie

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were John and Alberto and when he had a chance he tagged in Ricardo and escaped. After he did Laura tried going after him

"Hey taco boy get back in there!" Laura yelled going up to him

"How about you make me!" Alberto yelled at her and Laura was about to slap him but he pushed her down which Made John mad to the point where he tagged in Carrie and went after Alberto but he got away. Then he went to check on Laura

"Are you ok?" He asked helping her up

"I should be." Laura said as the bell rang and they heard _Lights Out _which meant Carrie won

"Here are your winners John Cena and Carrie Wilson!" Justin announced as Carrie went out of the ring and help John with Laura

"I'll be ok guys don't worry." Laura said as John and Carrie helped her to the Trainer's office

"I really hope so." John growled "I can't wait till Sunday. That bastard will pay for laying his hands on you Laura." He growled hugging her then they heard yelling

"If you ever lay a hand on Laura again I will personally fire you!" Hunter yelled at Alberto "But if Cena and Carrie don't hurt you at Night of Champions then I personally will." He growled as he walked away from Alberto and saw the three of them and walked over to them "Are you ok sweetheart?"

"I will be." Laura said as she held on to John

"I don't know if you should go out to the ring with John at…Are those wedding rings?" He asked in shock

"No." Laura and John said quickly

"They are." Hunter said "Where did you get married, When did you get married and how long were you going to keep this from me?" He demanded

"Well you see…" Laura tried to say

"Both of you my office right now." Hunter said strictly as Laura and John went to his office and sat down and Hunter shut the door. "I honestly don't know what to think right now." He said sitting down "Why did you guys do it?"

"Dad I love him it was…" Laura was about to say but John cut her off

"This was all my idea." John said "I'm sorry but I really love Laura. And we both knew you wouldn't approve of this so darning our appearance in Vegas we both got Married."

"Why am I not surprised?" Hunter asked himself "Ok who was drunk?"

"Dad!" Laura yelled

"Every time someone gets married in Vegas they're drunk." Hunter said "It's obvious Laura."

"Nobody was drunk we were sober." John said "The point is that I really love Laura and I know she really loves me." He said seriously

"Please don't make us break up Dad please I'm begging you." Laura begged

"You guys really love each other?" Hunter asked

"More than you know Dad." Laura said

"Then I'm not going to make you guys' divorce." Hunter said sitting back

"Thank you dad thank you." Laura smiled happily as she got up and hugged Hunter then Hunter smirked "Oh oh." She frowned

"Yeah you're going to be punished for this." Hunter smirked "From now on you're going to be the VP of the Divas Division."

"Excuse me?" Laura asked

"You heard me." Hunter smirked "You're going to have to do corporate stuff which you hate." He said smirking and laughing "Ha ha ha ha ha."

"You're horrible dad." Laura said sounding annoyed

"Don't you forget it Laura." Hunter smirked and laughed some more

"Let's just go John." Laura said as she grabbed John's hand and they left

"Hey it could be worse he could have made you his assistant." John said

"The torture!" Laura yelled holding her head "John why are you so mean?" She whined

"Laura calm down I was joking." John laughed hugging her

"Well you're still mean." Laura pouted

"Don't you forget it." John smirked

"If you weren't my husband I would make my dad fire you." Laura said hugging John back "You're lucky I love you Cena."

"I love you too Laura." John smiled hugging Laura more.

_Me: Hunter took it better than I thought. But since Laura hates corporate stuff I feel bad for her. But she can abuse her power over the Divas lol :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D (Unless your a Flamer then please be respectful and don't say anything bad)_


End file.
